


Quiet Times

by xspica



Series: Quiet Times [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1911633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspica/pseuds/xspica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft gently wrapped the scarf around Molly’s neck as they prepared to go out with the grocery list in hand. Molly smiled at him as he fussed over her, making sure that she is warmly wrapped up before leading her out of the house, their fingers interlaced with each other’s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Times

Mycroft gently wrapped the scarf around Molly’s neck as they prepared to go out with the grocery list in hand. Molly smiled at him as he fussed over her, making sure that she is warmly wrapped up before leading her out of the house, their fingers interlaced with each other’s.

They don’t usually do this since it’s the housekeeper’s job to keep the food stocked up. But Mycroft thought that it would be great to act like a normal couple once in a while. Well, as normal as the British Government and a pathologist could be. They try not to talk about gruesome stuff at work, like torturing methods or how to tell like someone is a chronic smoker or how to tell how bad a crash is from the injuries etc.

These details are unfortunately, not for the weak and they made the mistakes a few times, causing passers-by who overheard their conversation to turn green or white.

Mycroft gave the list a brief glance, mumbling them out softly as he went through them. “Milk, bread, potatoes, beans….” He slowly read them out, and when he went to the bottom of the list, he raised an eyebrow at Molly.

“Fruit gums, Maltesers, Butter toffee, Kit Kats… Molly, you are really buying a lot of sweet food and I thought you didn’t have a sweet tooth.” He knew that Molly did enjoy the occasional sweet treats but she didn’t exactly have a sweet tooth so the amount of sweets that was on the list is a little … overwhelming, even for him.

Molly laughed as she pointed to the small bump on her midsection, “I would tell you that this is the work of your son. It appears that he inherited your sweet tooth.” Molly raised her eyebrows at him, smiling in glee.

Mycroft rolled his eyes in good nature, “It appears that his uncle Sherlock would have a lot to say and lots of opportunities to tease us both.” Mycroft sighed softly as he planted a kiss on her cheek. They could just imagine what their poor son has to go through in future.

“It won’t be that bad,” Molly reassured him, “Now come on, let’s walk faster, your son wants his candies now.” Molly smiled at him as she tugged his arm, Mycroft looked down at her and smiled back, feeling the warmth bloom in his heart.

Sometimes, happiness can be so simple. 

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I suck at endings. LOL. I hope everyone would like this....


End file.
